Digimon - Islas sin nombre
by Kuukangetsu
Summary: Historia ocurrida años antes de "Digimon senshi" y de escritura paralela. Los digimon que todo niño ha creado viven confinados y apartados en un lugar llamado "Islas sin nombre", en ella son seleccionados por sectores y viven en una relativa paz hasta que una misteriosa criatura comienza a apoderarse de los terrenos de la primera isla, causando una ola de pánico.


¡Hola a todos los lectores! Esta historia empieza varios años antes que "Digimon Senshi" y estoy a cargo de ella. A diferencia que otras historias de digimon esta contará con al menos el 90% de los digimon inventados ya que la trama girará en torno a eso. Los diseños se podrán ver desde mi página de Facebook "La agonía de la Lechuza".

Pero aquí no acaba lo mejor, sino que tu digimon personal podrá aparecer en esta historia si me mandas tu diseño y su información, así como tu nombre de FF para darte las gracias a la ya mencionada página web. Ahora sin más disfruten de la historia.

* * *

Daniel había salido de clase hacía poco. Era un viernes y el apretado calor de principios de Septiembre se negaba a desaparecer, y por si fuese poco había una densa capa de calima que podía sentir rascar sus bronquios como gatos arañando un mueble decidiendo ir por la vía larga para poder pasar por una tiendita localizada a medio camino y así poder refrescarse.

Conocía muy bien a la dependienta, una mujer cercana a los cuarenta bajita y de cabello rubio atado siempre con una coleta.

—¡Buenos días, Daniel! —le saludó al dependienta con ánimo—. ¿Sales del instituto? —preguntó al verle con la mochila.

—Sí, de hecho. Hace un calor horroroso así que ¿podrías darme uno de esos cornetos de turrón?

—¡Por supuesto!

Daniel agradeció el preciado dulce navideño bajando frío por su garganta en ese mismo momento, poniéndose de tan buen humor que ofreció un mordisco a la dependienta aunque ella lo rechazó como siempre lo hacía. Se hincó de hombros y salió de la tienda, sin ver realmente que había otra persona estaba entrando sin mirar realmente a la tienda chocando ambos y acabando el helado de Daniel en el traje negro del hombre, dando ambos un ligero traspies pero al tener el joven varios kilos de peso en la mochila fue éste quien se cayó al suelo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —gritó el adulto ayudando rápidamente al joven Daniel —. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cuánto valía ese helado?

—Sí —se quejó Daniel—, de verdad que estoy bien ¿y la chaqueta de su traje, señor?

—¡Me lo regaló la arpía de mi suegra! —respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa—. Ahora tengo excusa para tirarlo, casi hasta me haces un favor. Tengo una empresa que entre otras cosas fabrica relojes, así que ten este como disculpa.

Tanta generosidad repentina abrumó a Daniel, y la testarudez del adulto casi implorándole que aceptase esos regalos le hizo ruborizarse sacándole completamente de situación. No pudo abrir la boca hasta que el hombre ya subió a su coche y se marchó dejando al chico confundido y con otro helado y un reloj atado a su muñeca.

—Esto ha sido lo más raro que me ha pasado en la vida —dijo Daniel con las cejas levantadas.

—A sido raro, sí —asintió la dependienta.

Al par de horas Daniel ya casi se había olvidado del asunto, se había comido los dos helados y había dejado tirado el reloj por su escritorio antes de comenzar a dibujar por placer. Aunque se detuvo y estubo mucho rato sin saber qué dibujar dejó que sus manos hicieran el trabajo dibujando algo con apariencia de erizo.

—Parece un digimon —susurró al ver ciertos detalles de su dibujo, como la postura semierguida, las garras redondeadas el tamaño que presentaba y la cola, así como la exageración de las puas que le hacía tener un aire a un cuerpoespín—. Pues creo que te voy a llamar Neemon. Espera ¿no había otro ya con ese nombre?... oh bueno, qué mas dará.

Dio un impulso hacia atrás la silla rodando hacia atrás mientras giraba y quedándose a media habitación con el dibujo entre sus manos. No estaba tan mal para ser algo que había hecho sobre la marcha, pensó. Podría ser usado perfectamente, lo creía de verdad. Era un buen digimon.

Un destello proveniente de su espalda le sacó de sus ideas creyendo que no había encendido el portatil como para que emitiese luces, así que se giró para comprobar qué había sido pensando en alguna ventana emergente o una llamada por Discord.

—¡SU PUTA MADRE! —gritó al girarse, levantándose de un salto.


End file.
